


离婚以后还能戴前任送的领带吗

by horizonkimekime



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horizonkimekime/pseuds/horizonkimekime
Summary: 看预警看预警看预警oocoocooc
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	离婚以后还能戴前任送的领带吗

**Author's Note:**

> 看预警看预警看预警oocoocooc

从他梦见他那一刻起，他早该知道这是某种预兆。

双手被缚在身后，他仿佛飘在液体中，无法找到一个着力点，肌肉绵软无力。有人从背后接近他。然后是冰冷而尖锐的触感——用利刃划开他的制服，力度不大不小，在肌肤上留下一道渗出血来的痕迹。他为这疼痛轻轻发颤，惊讶于梦境中自己的软弱，但很快发现并不是因疼而颤抖；他竟因此而兴奋起来，性器半勃着顶起一个弧度。

制服和里衬无意识间消失的无影无踪，如今他赤裸着身体了。有手指抚摸过他的乳尖，大力揉捏胸肉，有粘腻的液体从乳尖滴落，空气中弥漫着奇特的甜味。灼热而潮湿的唇与舌吻过背部的伤痕，隐隐的刺痛让他呜咽出声，然后那舌头钻进股间，舔弄的啧啧作响。他闷哼着攥紧拳头，眼皮沉重的无法睁开，泪水从眼角滑落。那个人实在太过熟稔，不一会儿就给他带来了内高潮。久违的浅尝辄止的性快感犹如沙漠之上的一滴甘霖，唤出绿芽不断生长，爬上Omega漂亮的小腿，紧紧缠绕，吸吮腿间滴落的液体。

漂浮，漂浮，那双手按在小腹，暧昧的隔着腹肌揉弄生殖腔所在。

“想念我吗，”他说，“想念我吗，Steve？”

那个人喊他的名字，戏谑的语气太过熟悉。他就是无法想出他是谁。

他粗喘着在会议上醒来。行动小组的成员只看见队长面色潮红，满脸是汗，睁开双眼时懵懂迷茫。

“对不起，我有点累——有点不舒服，”他说，撑住扶手想站起来，离开几厘米又跌坐回去，大腿都微微发颤。腿根处的布料紧紧黏住肌肤，不用看都知道必定湿透了。

他对抑制剂产生了抗药性。这糟糕透了。如果还有什么更糟糕的话：他没有Alpha。他有的只是让事情更坏的血清。

锁上门，跌进床铺，然后发情热完全吞噬了他。金发青年绝望的把脸埋进枕头，弓起身体难耐的磨蹭身下的床单；呼吸空气都成了一种折磨，烧灼着他的肺部，就像有什么在拽着他往下坠，跌进一个潮湿粘腻的泥潭，名为欲望的泥浆填进他的身体，厚重的无法流动。

倘若有人进入这个房间，就会看到一个漂亮的金发Omega懵懂的打开白皙双腿，把手指操进自己湿漉漉的股间，搅动艳红的穴肉，脸上却还挂着仿佛置身事外的冷淡矜持表情，饱满挺翘的臀却轻轻晃动，肉浪涌动带出无限春情，脚趾抵住床单。

确实不够，他在恍惚之间探索着自己的前列腺，动作粗鲁的把自己都弄痛了。他回想起他曾经的Alpha是如何对待他的。那些回忆忽然涌进身体，让他忍不住颤栗：他的情人比他还要更熟悉自己的身体。多少次天才用手指或嘴唇就能让他轻易射出来，然后狡猾的随意摆弄不应期的超级士兵，直到把他折腾哭。他很少流泪，泪水多半献给了床上那仅有的情人，仅有的爱人。

在幻想中Alpha冰冷的反应堆隔着衬衫贴上他赤裸的脊背，古怪的是那东西像心脏般轻轻搏动。他吻他的耳尖，用那些稀奇古怪的甜腻腻的昵称称呼他，然后分开他的大腿撑开他填满他，顶弄他脆弱的生殖腔。高潮时分他毫无意识地呜咽着喊出Alpha的名字，难得崩溃的抽噎。

第一个热潮期就这样度过了。阳光把他从床上喊醒，他所做的只是去洗了个澡，试图把这些烦心事忘在脑后：忘掉接下来或许还有两三个更加难熬的热潮。Steve不善于诉苦，更别提这种事。他沉默的走进训练室，把情绪发泄到沙袋上，最后一次击打他感到一丝力不从心，他回头，发现女特工站在门口，双手抱胸看着他。

“以自残的方式压抑欲望，”红发女特工说，“绝对是一种愚蠢的行为。”

Steve微笑起来，仿佛Natasha所说的与他完全无关，一边把缠着渗出血点绷带的手背到背后，“我懂得如何处理这件事，小娜。”他说，语气轻松的仿佛轻车熟路。

“两个选择：找个Alpha，或者去塔里。”她说，“某种意义上这两者差不多。”

在21世纪Omega已不再像过去一样只是Alpha的附属物。Omega拥有越来越多的权利。发情的Omega可以选择抑制剂或者去“塔”里。在那里他们会得到一个临时的Alpha。一个临时的结。没有强迫，不带有任何责任，绝对比在街上找一个Alpha来的安全健康。

“我不知道这些话在40s听起来有多么伤风败俗破坏伦理，不过我想告诉你，”Nat结束了她长长的论述，“这在21世纪绝对是合乎法规合乎道德的。为什么不把去塔当成去了一趟医院呢？绝对比你打破沙袋出气要有效的多。”

“尊重你自己的欲望，队长，”她说，“只有你自己知道你 想 要 什 么。”  
TBC


End file.
